Such a mini system voltage halogen lamp is described, for example, on the Internet domain www.osram.de under the product designation “OSRAM HALOPIN®”. Bulb pinch technology is used with this halogen incandescent lamp in order to obtain a robust lamp. Owing to the small size and owing to the possibility for use without a protective cover, this mini system voltage halogen lamp makes filigree halogen luminaires possible with a simple design. The bulb pinch technology is described in detail in the European patent specification EP 0 446 460 B1.
In order to increase the efficiency of a halogen incandescent lamp, it is known to those skilled in the art from, for example, the laid-open specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,344 to apply a coating which reflects IR radiation to a lamp bulb which satisfies special design requirements.
Owing to the design of the lamp bulb using bulb pinch technology which is very different from the design in the laid-open specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,344, those skilled in the art do not consider a coating which reflects IR radiation on a lamp bulb of a halogen incandescent lamp for which bulb pinch technology is used for significantly increasing the efficiency.